Ectonurite
Ectonurites are a sapient ghost-like species from the alternate dimension Anur Phaetos and planet Anur Transyl. Biology With their protective layer of skin, Ectonurites look like a classical ghost with a black track for the eye(s) to travel upon. Ectonurites come in many different shapes and sizes. Their protective skin can easily be removed. Without their protective layer of skin, Ectonurites have an exposed skull with sparse teeth for a head, only one eye, dark blue skin, exposed bones on certain parts of their bodies, black claws, a big gaping hole in their chest with black and white striped tentacles hanging out, and speak with an eerie, creepy voice. Ectonurites can rotate their heads. Their protective skin does regrow in time. Unlike other living beings, Ectonurites lack mana. When an Ectonurite is at its full power, spikes grow from its shoulders and its hands, and their teeth and claws grow in size. Behaviour Like other species in the Anur System, many Ectonurites see species from outside the Anur System as monsters. Habitat Ectonurites on Anur Transyl live alongside Loboans, Thep Khufans and Transylians in towns. Powers and Abilities Ectonurites can become intangible, allowing them to phase through solid matter. They can also make other objects or people intangible through physical contact. Ectonurites are able to possess the bodies of other living beings and control their movements. Ectonurites have tentacles that can grab heavy objects, such as a bus full of people. The tentacles appear to be resistant towards sunlight. Ectonurites can alter their shape. With their second skin, Ectonurites are immune to the damaging effects of sunlight. Ectonurites can fly and turn invisible. Ectonurites can move their eye along the black lines across their body. Ectonurites are immune to mana absorption, as they have none to absorb. Ectonurites are able to survive and speak in space. Ectonurites can release energy beams. Ectonurites can move objects telekinetically by their hands and the object glowing blue. An Ectonurite's mind is embedded in the very fabric of their being, a miraculous genetic memory that allows them to remember absolutely everything from the day they were born; even a single strand of its DNA can replicate the Ectonurite in its entirety. Ectonurites are able to transform others into Ectonurite minions, which may serve as the Ectonurite means of reproduction. Ectonurites can perform magic. According to Zs'Skayr, he is at his full potential in the darkness of space. It's likely that the same is true for all Ectonurites. Weaknesses Without their second skin, Ectonurites are extremely vulnerable to light, especially sunlight. Certain substances can neutralize an Ectonurite's intangibility. Ectonurites are vulnerable to magic. While Ectonurites can enter the body of beings who have no mind, like a zombie, but they won't be able to control them. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Ectonurites are unable to survive on Anur Vladias. Notable Ectonurites *Ghostfreak (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Ectonurite) *Zs'Skayr (deceased) *Zs'Skayr's nieces *Citizens of Vilgaxia (formerly) *Ectonurite citizens of Anur Transyl 'Ectonurite Hybrids' *Kevin 11 (1/11 Ectonurite, 10/11 various) *Ultimate Kevin (1/49 Ectonurite, 48/49 various) 'Prototype Omnitrix/Biomnitrix Fusions' 'Prototype Omnitrix' *Cannonfreak (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Ectonurite) *Diamondfreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Petrosapien) *Frankenfreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Transylian) *Ghost Arms (½ Ectonurite ½ Tetramand) *Ghostchuck (½ Ectonurite ½ Perk Gourmand) *Ghostgrade (½ Ectonurite ½ Galvanic Mechamorph) *Ghostmutt (½ Ectonurite ½ Vulpimancer) *Ghostvine (½ Ectonurite ½ Florauna) *Ghostwolf (½ Ectonurite ½ Loboan) *Heatfreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Pyronite) *Snare-freak (½ Ectonurite ½ Thep Khufan) *Stinkfreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Lepidopterran) *XLRFreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Kineceleran) 'Biomnitrix' *Big Ghost (½ Ectonurite ½ To'kustar) *Clockfreak (½ Chronosapien ½ Ectonurite) *Diamondfreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Petrosapien) *Dittofreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Splixson) *Echofreak Echofreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Sonorosian) *Frankenfreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Transylian) *Freak Chill (½ Ectonurite ½ Necrofriggian) *Freaky Dust (½ Ectonurite ½ Nemuina) *Ghost Arms (½ Ectonurite ½ Tetramand) *Ghost-X (½ Celestialsapien ½ Ectonurite) *Ghost Rigg (½ Ectonurite ½ Planchakule) *Ghostchuck (½ Ectonurite ½ Perk Gourmand) *Ghostfrag (½ Ectonurite ½ Incursean) *Ghostgrade (½ Ectonurite ½ Galvanic Mechamorph) *Ghosthopper (½ Ectonurite ½ Orthopterran) *Ghostmungousaur (½ Ectonurite ½ Vaxasaurian) *Ghostodactyl (½ Ectonurite ½ Pturbosaurian) *Ghostodrillo (½ Ectonurite ½ Talpaedan) *Ghostomix (½ Ectonurite ½ Atomix's species) *Ghostpick (½ Ectonurite ½ Toepick's species) *Ghostrot (½ Ectonurite ½ Gutrot's species) *Ghostspin (½ Ectonurite ½ Geochelone Aerio) *Ghostsquatch (½ Ectonurite ½ Gimlinopithecus) *Ghostworst (½ Atrocian ½ Ectonurite) *Goopfreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Polymorph) *Gravafreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Galilean) *Heatfreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Pyronite) *Nanofreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Nanochip or ⅓ Ectonurite ⅓ Nanochip ⅓ User's species) *NRFreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Prypiatosian-B) *Walkafreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Ickthyperambuloid) *XLRFreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Kineceleran) 'Bad Timeline' *Ghostfreak (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Anur Phaetos Category:Species from Anur Transyl Category:Species with Intangibility Category:Species with Invisibility Category:Species with Possession Category:Species with Flight Category:Species with Prehensile Tentacles Category:Species with Sharp Claws Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Memory Category:Species with Regeneration Category:Species with Magic